1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of ring type multi-address transmission.
2. Related Background Art
At first there will be explained a facsimile apparatus as an example of the communication apparatus.
In the conventional facsimile apparatus capable of ring type multi-address transmission, a user enters plural addresses in case of transmitting information to plural addresses, and the facsimile apparatus executes transmission of the information to the plural addresses by making calls in succession to the entered addresses.
In such conventional configuration, however, the facsimile apparatus executing such multi-address transmission has to bear the cost of all the communications, so that such configuration is not suitable for example for the facsimile communication to be circulated within a local community.
Also in the conventional multi-address transmission, it is not clear whether the transmission is actually read by a user at the destination of each transmission.
On the other hand, it is conceived to execute the multi-address transmission in the ring type, for example from a fax A to a fax B, then from the fax B to a fax C, from the fax C to a fax D, from the fax D to a fax E and from the fax E to the fax A, but such ring type multi-address transmission is associated with a drawback that the circulation of information becomes impossible if a password signal is transmitted.
In consideration of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile apparatus easy for use.